priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kingofgameshows800
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Price Is Right Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Price Is Right Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Re: g-r.net pics You're fine, sir! Seeing your name now, aren't you also a member of the Invision boards (I am, my display name there is "Bryce L.")BryceLozier 03:10, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Let 'em Roll perfect win (June 7, 2007) If you have that episode, go ahead and upload pictures for that; that's the only time that there have been 5 cars in one roll. Anonymous Hello, William. We got that anonymous antagonist blocked from the Game Show Wiki (thank goodness!). I just hope that block extends to this and other Wikia pages. Have a good weekend. Brandon DeversBDE1982 14:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Let 'em Roll perfect playings Here are two of them that should help add more photos to that game's page: * June 7, 2007 * May 18, 2010 There you go. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 03:11, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Bonkers I had edited the sentence regarding the strategy for the game to make it more concise and to remove the "you" references. I went ahead and changed it back. No offense... IncoG5nito (talk) 03:22, January 9, 2014 (UTC) DSW Argument You seem to be having a debate over the Double Showcase Winner Page. How do you know that there are is only 1 DSW from season 2 & season 13? A mystery wikia contributor thinks it's not true and you say that it is. We have to get more results for each season to figure out how many DSWs the show has had for each season. Gamerman1990 (talk) 16:53, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Nothing really. I just hate IPers and I just feel that almost no info is unimportant.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:07, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :And further more, please tell that IPer 210.123.104.218 to start capitalizing & lower casing words properly and leave a space inbetween the last words and the open parenthesis. Cause even though I am fully aware that he may not be done yet, I am tired of these constant nighttime additions (here & Game Shows Wiki). Of course I am not tired of you seeing that you are doing this for this yearly badge thing. And by tomorrow, you probably will have fulfilled your goal. Good luck, pal!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:15, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Custom Designed Doors The gallery for The Big Doors needs a few more pictures. We don't have the set of doors on what they looked like between 1996-2006. All I know is the show's logo has a shadow at the back. The border didn't change between 1996-2002. Between 2002-2006, the show's logo still has a shadow behind it but the whole background a blue triangle design that looks like it's spinning. Do you know anybody that can do a custom designed photo what the description I gave on what the big doors look like? Gamerman1990 (talk) 03:26, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Reply I don't like redirects and I certainly don't like articles with quotation marks. Gamerman1990 (talk) 17:39, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Site Problem I've been having a debate with this mystery Wikia Contributor named '67.184.45.140'. The mystery user keeps making changes on The Price is Right Season 24-27 Statistics. I don't find it funny at all. I tried telling it to stop twice. It's got to be blocked at once. But, I can't find out who the admin is to this site. I need help big time. Gamerman1990 (talk) 21:31, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Can We Talk? About that video link you added for the Squeeze Play page on this site. When I clicked on it, it wasn't available to watch. If a YouTube video link is removed or is not available, it can't be added to the list on this wikia site. Gamerman1990 (talk) 05:51, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Something must have happened on your end of the internet. When I clicked on it, I can see it. It's alright for me. No one else tried to take it down, so it may be alright for them too. That why I say, something must have happened on your end that prevents you from seeing it. Can you figure out why & how?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:13, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I still can't figure it out. When you watched the premiere of Squeeze Play, was it won or was it lost? Gamerman1990 (talk) 00:10, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :It was won.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 03:08, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Do have an E-Mail address? I can try to send you a video of the Squeeze Play premiere.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 03:11, September 25, 2015 (UTC) No, no. I just like to know if Squeeze Play was won or lost. but thanks for telling me. Gamerman1990 (talk) 03:54, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi, im trying to find my episode of the price is right. It aired on 1/24/2006 . Seaaon 34. Episode 3502k -- 00:03, May 9, 2018 (UTC)Leah Benjamin